Bullets in the Floor
by moonjat54
Summary: My take on a major missing scene in episode 3:01. What really did go down between Doris McGarrett and Wo Fat in that bedroom. My muse and I had an idea.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. But their writers sometimes just beg for us to give our take on things.**

**I have had a problem with the missing scene in the premier episode of this season. I know that many people think that Steve and Wo Fat will turn out to be half brothers. I for one do not like that idea and I am really hoping that Peter Lenkov is more original than that but I am not holding my breath. So that got me thinking and then the muse took over and here is what we came up with.**

Bullets in the Floor

Wo Fat silently ascended the stairs of the house that was harboring the mysterious Shelburne. His revenge was now so close he could almost taste it and he eagerly moved upward. He knew his man would keep the dark haired woman out of the way and he could take his time to confront his enemy. A satisfied smile spread over his cold, handsome face as he approached the room at the top of the stairs.

Pausing outside with his hand on the doorknob, Wo Fat allowed himself a brief moment to savor his success before entering the room. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside, prepared to finally avenge his father's death but halted in surprise when he saw the room's sole occupant.

Memories assaulted him in waves, bringing back his childhood in Japan. He remembered the younger version of the woman that stood on the other side of room. She was the American college student that his father had proudly introduced as his newest recruit into the Yakuza. He had bragged how she was going to help get a strong foothold into the United States and increase his power there. Wo Fat could remember the adolescent crush he had had on the lovely woman who had always been nice to him and shown a special interest in his opinions on things.

He had been very sad when she left Japan at the same time his life was thrown into turmoil with his father's murder. Hiro Noshimuri had taken over the Yakuza and it was years later that the man told him that the same woman had resurfaced in Hawaii, married to an HPD cop. Hiro had recounted his plans to Wo Fat on how his brother was going to make the traitor pay for her defection but had never told him that she was Shelburne and responsible for his father's death. A small sigh from Doris brought him back to the present.

"You," he said in surprise, staring at her.

"Yes, me," Doris confirmed calmly, a gun in her hand.

"You are Shelburne? You killed my father?" he asked harshly, raising his own gun.

"Yes I am Shelburne and no, I didn't actually kill you father. My presence was responsible for the circumstances behind his death. I would have done it if so ordered but I was beaten to the punch by others," Doris said coldly.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I know of the arrangement you had with Agent Douglas. I was kept in the loop about many things concerning you. Leave now and that arrangement stays in place. If you don't then I will shoot," Doris explained. "Make a choice."

"And if I shoot you first?" He was caught between his long standing hatred of Shelburne and wanting to believe what Doris McGarrett was telling him.

"Then you will be hunted on many fronts and there is no place you can hide," she said simply. "The Yakuza still want you dead for Hiro's death and Steve will never rest until he finds you."

The mention of her son's name gave Wo Fat a reason to pause. It had been the knowledge that Doris had worked for the Yakuza that had been the taunt he had thrown in the smug American's face two years ago. He had enjoyed the confusion on McGarrett's face as he told him that Steve would not like learning about his family's past. Steve had assumed it was all about his father but it wasn't. Wo Fat had accepted the fact that John McGarrett had deceived him years ago in Gov. Jamison's office and he had made the man pay for that. It had been Doris' involvement with the Yakuza that he knew the Lt. Commander would find difficult to swallow. He had not considered that Doris had been working for the CIA all along, that he hadn't known her true involvement.

"Your son will never catch me," he said confidently.

"Steve found you once, he'll do it again," Doris said proudly. "You tortured my son; don't press your luck with me. I have my instructions and if you know what is good for you, you will agree to my terms. Go now and the arrangement stands and I will be your contact. Stay and you are dead," she ordered and then fired three shots into the floor near his feet.

Without further argument Wo Fat crossed the room and exited through the window. He had no time to debate this further and he needed to get away from this house. There would be time to find the means to deal with the whole McGarrett family once and for all. He only needed some time to regroup and then he would severe all connections to the CIA and do things his own way.

As Wo Fat escaped, Doris could hear Steve charging up the stairs calling for her. It warmed her heart to hear the word "Mom" called out instead of her name, but she knew it wouldn't last. It would be only matter of time before the emotion wore off and her son would question what had actually happened in this room.

Within minutes Doris was swept up in Steve's embrace and she allowed herself the luxury of experiencing her son's concern for her. That was followed by a wave of self-hate that swept through her as she imagined his anger when he realized that once again she had fed him a bunch of lies. It was going to be necessary to leave Honolulu quickly and at least Wo Fat's disappearance gave her the excuse. She made an effort to avoid eye contact with either Danny Williams or Catherine Rollins; she knew that they viewed her with greater suspicion than Steve at the moment. It would not be long before someone pointed out to him that all of her bullets had embedded in the floor. It was time to disappear again.

End story.

**I hope you enjoyed my take on what might have gone on in that room. I really hate the predictable answer that Mama McG is Wo Fat's mom. This is only my imagination and I know I didn't answer all the questions floating out around there but it is my best guess. So Qweb, how did I do?**


End file.
